Someone To Watch Over Me
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: After Edward finds himself in trouble for disobeying direct orders, he is placed under house arrest in care of Maes Hughes. Can Hughes become the father figure that Edward emotionally longs for?
1. A Surprise Judgement

Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction

Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction

Someone to Watch Over Me

A long dark hallway stretched before Edward, at the very end was the silhouette of a tall man, Ed squinted his eyes trying hard to focus on the face, it was rugged and familiar, but he couldn't place it, then it felt as if an icy hand gripped his stomach.

"Dad?" as soon as he spoke the figure turned his back on him and started to leave the glowing doorway.

"No...Wait comeback!" Ed reached a hand out, and tried taking a step forward.

"Don't leave" he screamed, but his voice was lost to the void. "I need you, mom needs you she's sick!" Ed then looked at his hands; they were drenched in blood, her blood. He stretched them out reaching for the door as it slammed shut.

"DAD!" Ed jerked forward in his bed, his body shivering, in a cold sweat, he looked around the room, his breath coming in ragged gulps, he couldn't remember where he was, he looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a familiar light green hospital gown, he reached a hand to his head and felt a bandage. The memories rushed back.

The chimera raid, he had been injured, he was at the hospital, Hughes had personally escorted them there. Ed sighed and leaned back against the pillows, half sitting up in the hospital bed, willing his heart beat to slow down to a normal pace.

No one likes nightmares, but the ones like this disgusted Edward, he hated dreaming about Hohenheim, hated even worse dreaming that he called out to him for help, something Ed would never do in the waking world.

"Good morning Mr. Elric!"

An all too cheery voice of the nurse called out entering Eds Hospital room. She wore a smile too large for her face and was carrying a familiar tray of medicine. The blond haired boy groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Now, Now Mr. Elric, that's no way to start your morning." she said brightly and filled a syringe. "Besides, this will be your last shot before you are released today."

Edward poked his head out from under the covers.

"It's about time that quack doctor let me out of here!" he said with an edge of anger and with a great sigh rolled over on his stomach and let the nurse administrate his medicine. She wasted no time tugging his light green hospital pants down, exposing two very round plump cheeks.

Eds face grew hot and he buried his head in his pillow. He winced as she swabbed the area with the ice-cold alcohol, preparing the site for the injection, it would be making entry soon. Ed could not help but let out a small squeak as he felt the razor sharp point of the needle jab into his left cheek, she held it there for what felt like an eternity, the burning medicine pushing its way into his system.

"There now, I'll be back later with your release papers." she said and gave Eds still bare cheek a smart smack."

Eds head had jerked up in more surprise than pain at the nurse and he glared at her and began to rub the spot furiously with his hand and hastily yanked his hospital bottoms back up, glad to have them where they belonged.

The nurse turned to leave and almost bumped into a tall commanding officer standing in the doorway, his jet-black hair swept to one side, his arms folded over his chest.

"Colonel Mustang." the nurse's voice said in almost a swoon as he eyes fell on the military man.

Mustang nodded slightly to the nurse, then turned his cold hard eyes to the blond headed boy in the bed.

"I thought I could hear your dulcet whining tones coming from this room!" he said his voice holding an edge of reproof.

Roy Mustang continued to survey the scene as the nurse scooted around him and left.

as soon as the door closed Ed sat up on the edge of his bed.

"Alright, I know what your going to say and your right...it was stupid of me to try and take on all those chimera myself, but I want to go on record to say that it was your fault for not giving me the information I needed to determine the where abouts of the chimeras to begin with. If I had of know I could have figured how many where in hiding and I would not have attempted to jump after them myself!"

Mustang watched Edward and tried to rein in his frustration at the boy.

"Or, you could have just obeyed my orders and stayed where I told you to and this would have never have happened." Roy said evenly.

"But instead you once again ran head long into danger and have landed your self un-necessarily into the hospital...AGAIN!" Roy punctuated the last word.

"Not to mention you gave Hughes quite a scare." Roy had said this hoping maybe to bring some remorse to the boy in front of him, who still seemed intent on believing this chain of events, was not his fault.

Ed didn't say anything, he knew Roy was right but there was no way he was going to admit that him.

"You seem to have a hard time obeying orders Edward, and as a state alchemist that can get you killed." Roy then reached over to the nightstand next to Eds hospital bed and took the silver pocket watch and held it in his hand.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal."

Eds jaw flew open in horror and his eyes widened.

"NO, Y-you cant!!" His heart plummeted to his stomach in utter shock.

"Calm down Edward its not a court-martial." Roy turned Fullmetals silver Pocket watch over a few times before continuing.

"Its a disciplinary probation period." Roy explained, "Because of your age and situation, it has been decided that you need a more hands on approach dealing with your indiscretions and lack following military procedure.

Ed looked quizzically at the colonel a look of certain distrust smudged on his face. "Meaning...?"

"Simply meaning..." Roy paused; to be honest he was not sure exactly how to say this himself. "For the next 30 days you will be required to take standard military basic training and reporting to me every day for evaluation."

Ed sat looking at Mustang looking non the less bothered by the news.

"Oh, well that seems reasonable." Ed said calmly, looking down at his sheets picking at a loose thread, he felt he somehow deserved something like that. This was the military after all and they had given him more freedom than most in his situation. So, he was not too surprised that they would put him under a regulatory program; all in all, Ed felt he had gotten off easy.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, during your probation you will not be allowed to live on base." Ed looked up, his face looking wary.

"From this point on you have been assigned to live with Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes."

The sound of shattering glass filled Edwards's ears, and all the blood drained from the blond boys face, he felt the world fall around him in a swirl of sirens and colors of pink and blue. Faintly far away he heard a strong panicked voice call out.

"NURSE!!"


	2. Life With Maes Hughes

Life with Maes Hughes

**Life with Maes Hughes**

Edward Elric always thought that there was something terribly wrong with how discipline was handled in the military; he could never quite put his finger on it until now. But as the car Roy Mustang drove pulled up to the house of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, the words cruel and unusual crossed his mind.

"Its only for 30 days brother, and Mr. Hughes has always been good to us" Al said sitting next to Ed in the car.

"That's not the point Al, I still think this whole punishment thing is stupid!" he pointed out blankly getting out of the car with a sulky expression on his face. Al followed carrying Ed's trunk easily over his shoulder. Because this was a form of disciplinary house arrest, Al was not allowed to stay with his brother or even see him for the next 30 days.

Al hoped that the severity of this punishment would make Ed think twice before being so impulsive, though he highly doubted that, and merely hoped Ed would just at the very least behave himself.

As they approached the house of Hughes, the door flew open wide revealing an over the top Maes grinning from ear to ear. Ed sighed his stomach turning over, it wasn't that Ed disliked the lieutenant colonel, in-fact out of all the officers Maes was one of the few that Ed really trusted. It was the silly spasms of carefree joy that intermittently gushed from the man that annoyed Edward. He could usually tolerate it because he never spent more than two hours with him, now he had 30 days.

"Edward! Come here you little delinquent!" Maes said with a hearty laugh then grabbed Ed playfully around the neck with one arm, and with the other hand using his knuckles he scruffed up the top of Ed's head, giving him a classic noogie.

"Thanks for bringing him to the house Roy." Maes said waving at Mustang. Ed looked pleadingly at the colonel for a second; But Roy only seemed to be suppressing a satisfied look as he got back into the car.

"Come on in Ed, Gracia has a great big lunch ready for you, and Elicia has been jumping up and down for hours, she cant wait to show you your room, she has been decorating it all day...can you believe it!..she is such a little interior designer just like her mommy!"

Ed had no choice but to let Maes drag him into the house, Ed hadn't said a word, Hughes had not given him a moment for one. For a second Ed was wishing that the military would have just put him in solitary confinement for 30 days, it seemed much more humane than this.

All during lunch Ed picked at his plate glancing up ever so often, watching Hughes and his small family interact, Gracia smiling making sure everyone's plates were full while Maes helped Elicia cut her peanut butter sandwich.

They all conversed so easily, all wearing smiles. All such a happy family... child, mother and...

Ed stood up out of his chair suddenly.

"I'm going to my room." he announced throwing his napkin on the table top. He had to get away from them; he needed to be alone.

Elicia's eyes looked at Ed wide and her small chubby face betrayed one of shock.

"You didn't say 'scooz me!" she said in awe. "Daddy says it's rude to not say scooz me!"

Ed pressed his lips together; he was in no mood to be reprimanded by a three year old.

"Its alright Elisa." Maes said patting the top of his daughter's head, looking up at Edward, his eyes looking kind. "Big brother Edward has had a long day, I'm sure he is just so tired that he just forgot is manners...But I am sure he will remember next time wont you Ed." Maes said lightly, still keeping his eyes locked on Fullmetal.

Even though he was smiling Ed knew that Maes had given him a warning and he felt his cheeks flush.

"Yes, sir." Ed forced out then turned around hastily retreated to the guestroom that had been dubbed by Elicia as '_Big Brothers Room_.'

It took every bit of willpower he had not to slam the door.

He did allow himself to stomp over to the bed and threw himself angrily into it. Clutching the pillow, he fought the tears that seemed to be pushing themselves to the corner of his eyes.

He wished desperately that Al was with him; Al had always been there for him, the only one whom he could show his tears to, Al was all he had left of family.

Rolling over on his side, he looked at the far wall and saw a row of crayon drawn pictures decorating the room. They were mostly pictures of rainbows, sunshine's, and flowers. He then looked at the desk and saw that Elicia had left her crayons and paper there.

He closed his eyes his mind suddenly flashing back to the last time he rememberd-using crayons.

_"Mom!!..mom..Alphons is eating the crayons agaaaainn!!" Three-year-old Edward angrily looked at his two-year-old brother and promptly smacked the top of his head to make him stop._

_"waaaaaaaaaaa" Al opened his mouth to cry and the crayon dropped from his mouth._

_"Edward, don't hit your little brother." Trisha Elric said quickly stepping into settle the two-squabiling siblings._

_"AL started IT!!..there are MY COLORS AL!"_

_"colwor" Baby Alphonse tried speaking angrily through tears._

_Trish picked up Al kissing the top of his head. _

_"Edward you need to be nice to Al, he wants to color pretty pictures just like his big brother."_

_Trisha then pulled out a new piece of paper and took a blue crayon from the pile._

_"Instead of yelling at your baby brother, why don't you teach him the right way to use a crayon." Trisha smiled holding the crayon out to her oldest son._

_Ed pooched his lips out in a pout, but took the crayon and scowled at Al who had stopped crying and was watching in great interest, while Trisha sat him back down on the floor and returned to the kitchen._

_"All right Al, pay attention" Ed began holding the crayon in his fist, and started drawing a circle on the paper. _

_In no time, both Ed and Al were happily coloring together, though Al was mostly scribbling._

_The back door suddenly opened and both boys looked up to see a tall man standing, looking solemn._

_"Da-da!" Al said happily and began toddling over to him._

_Ed jumped to his feet grabbing up the best picture he had colored._

_"DAD LOOK...Look at what I colored!!..I colored it just for you!" Ed grinned holding the page out._

_The man looked at the picture, his face emotionless._

_"You colored the sun blue." he stated mater-o-factly._

_"Yes" Ed said some excitement lost in his voice now. "Blue is one of moms favorite color."_

_"The sun isn't blue Edward, its yellow." The man said again then turning he walked down the hall._

_Ed stood watching him as he disappeared down the hallway then shut the door to his study. Ed's fingers begin to tremble as he held the picture in his hand and there was the sound of tearing paper behind him._

_Ed turned around to see Al happily ripping the scribbled page he had been working on. _

_Ed looked down at his picture and watched the bright blue sunshine tear in half._

The door to Ed's room slowly pushes open. Hughes popped his head in and saw the boy laying curled up asleep in the bed, the curtains drawn tight.

"Poor kid must be exhausted." he said to himself then seeing Elicia's missing box of crayons, he quietly tiptoed to the desk and silently closed the door leaving Ed to rest.

"Here you go sunshine." he said handing the box to his daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Elicia beamed and happily plopped on the floor ready to color more pictures.

Hughes sat back down to his newspaper.

"Daddy."

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"One of my crayons is missing...can you find it?...its the blue one."


	3. Childs Play

Edwards standard military basic training, was not shedualed to begin untill after the weekend, that meant he had two more whol

Childs Play

Edwards's standard military basic training was not scheduled to begin until after the weekend, that meant he had two more whole days to adjust with life with the Hughes.

Even though Ed dreaded the training, he was somewhat relieved that he would have something to distract him for his 30 days. There was just something about living with a wonderful loving family while being separated from Al that made Ed's feel angry.

"Big brudder!" There was a sudden tug on Ed's sleeve interrupting his private thoughts. He looked down to see Elicia innocent face.

"Can you play with me Pleaaseee!" hope danced in her eyes as she clutching a lemon yellow ball in her hand.

Edward had spent most the afternoon yesterday sleeping and had still not been in a very pleasant mood for most of the morning.

He looked down at Elicia preparing to say no, when he felt a pinch of guilt as he recalled a certain blue crayon hidden under his pillow. he sighed feeling he owed it to the three-year-old.

"Alright," he finally answered. Elicia jumped up and down with excitement and grabbed Eds white gloved hand and pulled him out into the front yard.

Before long, Gracia looked out her kitchen window and saw a laughing Ed and Elicia tossing a ball back and forth to each other. She shook her head, Edward may behave much older than 15, but he was still a child deep down inside.

"Hey Elicia watch this!" Ed said grinning from ear to ear, as the ball flew toward him Ed clapped his hands together, sparks of alchemic energy shot out as his fingers, made contact and the ball's surface and rippled. The balls color suddenly changed from yellow to a bubblegum pink.

Elicia squealed with delight as the newly colored ball was tossed back to her!

"Again AGAIN!" she shouted and threw the ball at Ed. The young alchemist laughed and clapped his hands together preparing to change the color of the toy once more.

This was a very basic form of alchemy; he was surprised how much it seemed to entertain the child. It reminded Ed of a similar exercise Izumi had taught him and Al. except instead of a child's rubber ball, it had been a metal block…and instead of changing its colors, they had to change its shape. Ed shook his head at the memory still smiling.

The second time, Ed changed the balls color to a sparkling emerald green. Elicia was positively thrilled and bounced it in the air a couple times before firing it back at Ed.

"I hope you like Rainbows!" Ed grinned, jumping up and grabbing the ball, as soon as he did the ball suddenly glowed bright for a second, and a swirly rainbow pattern emerged on the surface.

"Yeah!! Throw it throw it!" she cheered. Ed let the colorful ball fly. Elicia in her excitement jumped too soon and the ball sailed right over her brushing her fingertips and bounced once on the grass then rolled toward the edge of the yard.

"I'll get it!" Elicia shouted as she turned around and began chasing after the ball. Ed watched as the glittery rainbow balls momentum carried it past the edge of the yard and into the street.

"Elicia Wait!" Ed yelled in horror as the little girl didn't break her pace and continued to follow the ball into the road as the thundering sound of an approaching car roared down the street.

Ed's world suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. In a panic he raced to reach Elicia before the car did. "Elicia NO!!" he screamed as the ball finally came to a stop in the middle of the street followed by Elisa who was so intensely focused on her colorful goal that she, neither saw nor heard the car approaching.

Ed could see the vehicle rapidly approaching out of the corner of his eye and It was becoming increasingly clear that he wasn't going to make it in time.

There was the sudden horrifying screech of brakes and without thinking Ed thrust himself out into the street toward the three-year-old wrapping his arms around her pressing her closely to his chest throwing himself into a hard roll out of the way of the vehicle; the force of the landing knocking the wind out of him. He gasped painfully as he sat up clutching Elicia in front of him.

"Elicia, are you ok!?" he said his voice strained and out of breath. He looked her over hoping that she hadn't broken anything. Hughes would never forgive him if Elisa got hurt. The little girl looked up wide-eyed, both of her pigtails askew on her head.

"I got the BALL!" she unexpectedly sang out blissfully holding the ball over her head in triumph.

Ed gaped at the child speechless. Did she have any idea of how close to death she had just come!? Edward suddenly had the strong urge to yell at her, when the sound of a car door slamming shut made him jerk his head up.

"Elicia Marie Hughes." A booming voice called from the direction of the vehicle.

"H-hughes?!" Ed stuttered seeing the Lieutenant Colonel standing by his car that was stopped in the middle of the road, a good 10 yards away from where Elicia had been standing, Ed was sure the car had been a lot closer a few seconds ago.

"Daddy!" Elicia said with utter delight as she jumped up from Eds lap and blindly crossed the street toward her daddy. Ed brought his palm up and smacked his own forehead; Elicia's complete disregard for street safety was unbelievable.

As soon as Elicia was in arms reach Hughes reached out and firmly took the little girls hand in his and started marching her toward the house.

"Daddy is very upset at you young lady!" Hughes said sternly, though he was not yelling, his voice carried a tone of severity. "How many times has Mommy and Daddy told you not to run out into the street!"

Watching the two heading for the house, Ed stood up and crossed the street after Hughes, double-checking the street for cars as he did, feeling suddenly self-conciouse about street safety.

Hearing the serious tone in which her daddy was speaking to her seemed to sober Elicia up.

"This many times." she said holding out two fingers. "But I didn't want to lose my ball!" she added in her defense, feeling that it was a reasonable excuse for breaking the rule.

Ed watched as the two reached the doorway and abruptly felt a moment of awkwardness; he wasn't sure what Maes wanted him to do. Did he want him to follow them? Was he in trouble too for not watching out for Elisa better?"

Maes seemed to sense Ed's anxiety and turned around seeing the boy standing frozen at the front of the step, a pained look on his face. He gave a nod then proceeded inside with Elicia still in tow

Ed wasn't entirely sure if that nod meant he was in trouble or not, but the fact that he had acknowledge him was enough to make him quickly scoot inside the house after them.

Elicia seeing that they were now heading in the direction of her Daddy's study, suddenly interjected with a tone of concern

"I'm really sorry daddy." she slowed her pace a fraction

"I'm sorry too Elicia, I wish that you had obeyed me" Hughes said looking down seriously at his daughter. "But I think you and me need to have a talk."

Ed wasn't sure how things worked around the Hughes house but he had a very good idea judging by the tears that had just formed in Elicia's eyes, and her reluctance further punctuated by Maes last statement.

Ed stopped short of the living room and watched the door to the study close on the father and daughter. Ed suddenly felt like now would be a good time to catch up on his reading in his bedroom. He started for the staircase but no sooner did his foot reach the first step then he heard the distinct sound of a sharp rythmatic swat, followed by a wailing cry.

Ed sat up in his bedroom. He was still shook up by Elicia's close call in the street. He realized that they had both been lucky that the person driving the car had been Hughes, and not some reckless, speeding driver who was not paying attention to the road.

Then he wondered if Hughes was going to hold him responsible. He wouldn't blame him if he did. He felt guilty enough as it was. Ed reached under his pillow, pulled out the blue crayon, and heaved a heavy sigh.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Eds heart leapt in his throat and he shoved the crayon back under the pillow, subconsciously he realized he was being an idiot for harboring a crayon, but he couldn't seem to rationalize the impulse.

Hughes face was revealed as the door opened and Ed shot up from the bed in a fluster.

"Mr. Hughes I am really sorry about what happened with Elicia, I should have been watching her better, I promise it wont happen again." Ed rattled out, his stomach churning.

"Ed, Ed, calm down I'm not upset," Hughes said placing a calming hand on the boys shoulder. Ed stopped and stared at Hughes.

"Y-your not?"

"Of course not, I actually came up here to thank you for watching out for my little princess. Of course I expected nothing less of you." Ed fell speechless, he had been all prepared to take the blame, expecting the man to yell at him or worse.

"You know Ed its funny how when you're young how unaware of danger you can be. Your focus is on what you want, and you ignore all the signs of trouble." Ed looked up at Hughes and blinked, feeling that Maes was not just referring to Elicia's last adventure "That's what makes the job of a parent so hard, its easy to teach a child the joys of life, much harder to teach them the reality of it."

"Teaching reality didn't seem to hard for my old man." Ed heard himself say with a bitterness that shocked himself. He had not even been thinking, when he said it.

Hughes shrugged and turned for the door.

"Supper is ready if you want some, oh and Edward." Hughes trailed off looking back at the moody young man in the room. "If you happen across a blue crayon, be sure you give it to Elisa she has been looking for it."

Authors note

If you are enjoying this story please let me know by way of commenting, this is my first real attempt at a chapter Fan Fic, and I really have no idea how many chapters there will be.

I sort of picture this as a long running story, with no true ending, just a following of Eds 30 days with the Hughes family.

Of course, this thing with Ed and the Blue Crayon is something that will have to be confronted soon.


	4. Back To Basics

The hot sun beat down unmerilessly on the top of Edward Elrics head, his military blue uniform sticky to his skin, the fabrics

--

Back To Basics

The hot sun beat down without mercy on the top of Edward Elrics head, his military blue uniform sticky to his skin, the fabrics was course and heavy, not at all like the light weight red jacket he was accustomed to wearing.

"No wonder Mustang is always in a bad mood, it's this stupid uniform pants always riding up his- GAa!" Ed felt himself being pushed forward with the force of a cannon.

"Keep moving forward solider" a gruff man by the name of Sergeant Cutter shoved Ed onward.

They were marching the parade grounds; they had been since 4:00 that morning. The basic military training course was much more that what Edward had expected, he assumed there would be marching, drills and such, but he had no idea how grueling they could be when combined with a man who seemed to enjoy screaming orders. Ed wondered if Sergeant Cutter had been Roy Mustangs mentor.

Ed was unsettled to find that he had been placed in a training team made up of others in his own age group. He was used to working with other adults, and he had never been one to socialize with his peers, at least not well. He could never relate to those his own age, especially ones from well adjusted families, they could never understand him, and Ed didn't want them to.

But worst part aside from the spit-flying Cutter, was that Alchemy was not apart of the training course. The course was designed for basic enlisted men who would serve as ground troops. Ed felt like an idiot shouldering a rifle half the size of himself. It was so clumsy and hulking, he couldn't imagine actually having to use it to defend himself, he would just as well use a stick.

"ELRIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!..get your sorry TAIL OVER HERE!" Ed had been so distracted by the weight of his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that the sergeant had given the command for the trainees to halt, Ed had continued marching absent mindedly past the other troops. Ed wasn't used to barking commands and even less used to having to do things together with a team. Eds grimaced and he quickly returned to his place in line. He could hear his peers in line next to him snicker. Cutter sauntered over to Edward looking pompous and smug. 'So that's how Roy learned to make that face' he thought.

"Thanks to Mr. Elric here, you will all drop and give me 50 pushups…NOW!" the whole lined groaned, but quickly fell to the ground.

"Altogether now, with only Mr. Elric leading the counts out loud!" Cutter said turning his back. Ed looked up through his blond hair that was now partially covering his face. his teeth gritting in barely controlled anger.

"One!" he said loudly forcing his voice not betray the strain his boys was feeling. "Two!"

Up on the 5th floor of the Central headquarters building, Roy Mustang looked out his window at the parade grounds. It was easy to pick Fullmetal out of the small blue uniformed bodies in formation, not only did his golden blond hair seemed to shine like a beacon, but he happened to be the shortest one in the line. Roy chuckled despite himself.

"Something amusing sir?" Hawkeye said looking up from her desk.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view from here." Roy said casually, Riza looked out the window and saw what the Colonel was referring to and she gave a small sigh.

"With all due respect sir, I think your taking a perverse pleasure at Edwards expense."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hawkeye." Roy said not taking his eyes off of the parade ground.

"I think you do, If I recall at Fullmetals disciplinary hearing you were the one that insisted on Edward taking basic military training, even though as a state alchemist he holds the rank of a major."

"I seem to recall that." Roy said smoothly turning back to his desk. "But if you remember that I made the suggestion only after General Hakura wanted Ed transferred to the eastern front. It was out of an act of kindness that I convinced the council to let him remain here in central. Besides, after Hughes offered to house the boy instead of letting them put him in solitary. I had to do something to convince the council to back Maes proposal."

"Even so, It's still humiliating for him." Riza then stood and pulled the shades down on the large window.

Back down at the parade grounds, Eds left arm felt like it was going to break, as he finally called out the 50th pushup. He collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Normally a work out like this was not this physically draining on him. But combined with his recently healed injuries and the emotional stress he was feeling being separated from Al. he felt his usual resolve waning.

"Alright you bunch of pansies, fall out and report to the mess hall for lunch!" Sergeant Cutter barked dismissing them. Ed diddnt want to move he wanted to melt into the earth, letting the cool dark earth swallow him up. He closed his eyes, then felt a rough hand grab him by the back of his military uniform and pull up off his feet.

"This isnt NAP TIME Elric!" Sergeant Cutter yelled holding Ed two inches away from his face then shoving him the direction of the mess hall. Ed stumbled forward and almost fell but caught himself just in time. He clenched his fist and glared back at Cutter, his golden eyes raging, anger boiling up in his throat. Edward closed his eyes trying with everything inside him to calm the storm, he couldn't retaliate, 'not right now anyways.' He thought to himself. And forced himself to unclench his fist.

"Do you have lead in your pants boy!?" The Sergeant yelled back believing that Ed was acting to slow for a solider in training. "DOUBLE TIME SHORTSTACK!"

There was a sudden flash of blue light. Sergeant Cutter didn't stand a chance as a sudden wave of earth; crackling with blue bolts of alchemic energy slammed him into the ground. What followed was a deathly silence as particles of dirt and dust rained down on the marching ground, a gaping whole in front of the young alchemist who looked still to angry to realize what he had just done.

Roy Mustangs office trembled slightly as the sound of thunder seemed to echo off the building, Roy and Riza exchanged puzzled looks. Roy then instinctively turned around and threw back the curtains. His eyes met a large crater where only minuets before had been a marching ground. Mustang scanned the area, but Edwards golden blond hair was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Hide & Seek

Hide And Seek

Hide And Seek

"What do you mean did he run away? Of COURSE he ran away!" Roy's voice boomed harshly into the mouthpiece of his phone. He glanced out his window watching where about 10 officers were digging the sergeant out of the crater.

"And what's worse I have to get a replacement for Cutter right away, do you have any idea what kind of paperwork that leaves me?" Roy jerked the curtains back, he didn't even want to look, he was sure that Edward had felt justified in burying the Sergeant. In all honesty, Mustang had been tempted to do the same on many occasions. But considering Fullmetals current situation, this was not a good time.

"Fine," Mustang finally said. "24 hours, but that is all the time I can spare." Mustang hung up the phone, just as Sergeant Kain Fuery entered the office.

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" concern as always etched on his face.

"Yes, I have a new assignment for you…..Sergeant."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The young alchemist had long since shed the blue military jacket, and was simply wearing the black undershirt and the uniform pants, his hair blond hair still sticking to his sweaty face.

Of course Ed knew it had been stupid and childish, and as his brother usually scolded 'Impulsive' but he didn't care, ever since Roy had visited him the hospital and told him the news an anger had been building up inside him. He had tried keeping it safely bottled up inside, hoping that if he held it long enough that maybe it would change into something else, something less painful. And staying with Hughes didn't seem to make the anger go away, instead it seemed to grow worse the longer he stayed, watching Hughes, Gracia and Elicia; So sweet, so perfect. He had had that once, him and Al both, did…Hohenheim may had not been much of a father. But he had at least been there, even if it had been only a short time. Ed gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the brick wall of the ally he was standing in. 'No, this wasn't about his past, this was about his and Al's future. Ed then suddenly took off in a sprint down the busy street of central.

It was dark by the time Ed had reached the familiar outline of Hughes house, there was a light on the kitchen, Gracia was probably finishing up the dinner dishes. Ed thought then felt his stomach growl in response. All he had eaten was breakfast early that morning, after his little act with Cutter, he had never made it lunch.

As quietly as Ed could, he transmuted clinging vines to climb up the side of the house underneath the window of the room he was staying in. from there it was a cinch to climb using the thick tendrils as rope.

Ed carefully cracked the window open, looking down carefully to makes sure that he had not alerted anyone to his presence and reached his arm into the room to grab the bed post That's when he felt a firm hand clamped down on his wrist.

"You know Ed, there is a real art to running away." The voice of Maes Hughes sounded calmly from the darkness, the bedside light suddenly switched on and Ed gawked as he saw Hughes sitting relaxed on Eds bed save for his one hand still gripping Eds arm.

"I have to say you have the 'Running' Part down pretty good." Hughes then pulled Ed all the way into the room in an easy sweep. Then let go of Ed's wrist and leaned back against the bed. "So, you want to talk about what happened this afternoon?" he finally said his face looking casual as if he had asked Ed what his favorite flavor of ice cream was.

"No." Ed answered rubbing his wrist angrily, looking very much like a naughty child who's hand just got slapped

"I didn't think you would want to talk about it." Hughes mused. Watching Ed turn his back to him and pull open the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Then how about we talk about this?" Ed slowly turned and saw Hughes holding up a blue crayon in his fingers. Ed felt his stomach lurch, he didn't know why, It was conundrum. How could he feel such guilt and shame over a 10-cent crayon, when he felt nothing over burying a human in a crater?

He felt tears sting his eyes, 'this was unbelievable,' he screamed at himself internally. 'You are going to cry over a stupid crayon! a stupid childish piece of molded colored wax'

Hughes watched intently as Eds face seemed to display over a dozen emotions, his golden eyes flashing, with something painful. Maes wasn't an investigations officer for nothing, there was something much more to the crayon in Eds mind. Why else would he have hidden it, normal healthy people don't go around concealing crayons. He knew there was something deeper here. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it; for Eds sake.

"Well?" Maes said more firmly now.

"I was going to give it back" Ed said tersely, "I'll do it now." Ed stepped forward to grab the crayon; he wanted to get out of there, away from Hughes, before he broke, But as Ed reached for the crayon Hughes grabbed Eds upper arm forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Ed, talk to me, this isn't about the crayon, it's about you!"

"Why do you CARE!..why do you give a damn about ME!" Eds voice cracked as he screamed, the words pouring out of him. "I have made it 15 years on my own, WITHOUT YOU!..WITHOUT FRIENDS….WITHOUT…WITHOUT!….." Ed suddenly broke, the floodgates opened, and tears streamed down his face, as he couldn't finish his sentence.

The blue crayons slipped through the air, almost in slow-motion it fell freely, and without inhibition. Hughes wrapped his strong arms around Edward holding him tightly, giving him the security he longed for, giving him refuge in which he could pour out all the pain.

Hughes held Edward and let him cry.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The phone was ringing. When it rang at this hour Mustang always was sure who would be at the other end when he picked up.

"What do you want Hughes and make it quick unlike you, I have to be at my office on time in the morning." Roy said curtly, not in a pleasant mood after the days events.

"Has he now?" Mustang said, surprise betraying his voice. "I guess I lost that bet." he chuckled. "I guess I should put more faith in your gut feelings" Mustang paused listing.

"I'll leave that up to your judgment Hughes, Do what you think is best, I'll handle the paperwork."

After the call ended Roy leaned back in his chair still amazed how Hughes had been able to reach the kid, 'maybe there was hope for the hot headed alchemist after all' he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What did Mustang say?" Ed asked the smallest sound of hope in his voice.

Maes smiled at Edward, he seemed so much calmer now, he had a blanked wrapped around his small frame and looked years younger, his face hopeful. Hughes figured that letting lose tears that had been trapped for 12 years did that to a person.

"He said it was up to me to decide if you were to go back and finish your Basic Military Training. But I am leaving that decision up to you Edward. Personally I beloved it was a bad idea from the beginning; military training should not be used as a punishment." Hughes said shaking his head.

Ed looked up at the Lieutenant Colonel; it was the first time in a very long time that something had been his decision.

"I want to finish." he finally said, "Not because I have to, but because I want to show everyone there that I'm not gonna quit, or run away."

"Are you sure about that Ed?" Hughes said suddenly taking on a dark tone. "I've heard there is a new sergeant in charge, a tough one that eats nails for breakfast."

MEANWHILE, miles away, at central headquarters, in the fifth dormitory on the second floor. Sergeant Kain Fuery poured himself a box of sugar puffs.

--Authors Note--

Whew…It took Ed five chapters before he finally broke down with the much beloved Maes Hughes, now that there is this foundation of trust and understanding, the story will most likely focus more on Hughes parental relationship with Ed. I felt it necessary in making the story believable if we followed Ed emotionally. I didn't want Ed trusting Hughes right off the bat, and I didn't want Hughes to just rush in trying to be the boys surrogate father either, I don't believe Hughes would cross those boundaries unless there was an understanding of trust.

From this point on there is more than likely going to be some Parental-Corporal Punishments scenes between Hughes and Edward, I am warning you all now, if you don't like that sort of thing, then you can let this be your last chapter.

Thanks for all the comments, and feedbacks!


	6. Food for Thought

Eat Drink and Be Merry

Eat, Drink and Be Merry.

"Great job everyone, you are all really improving!" the encouraging voice of Sergeant Fuery rang out pleasantly as he surveyed the line of blue uniformed trainees who were on their stomachs doing target practice. It had been three days since Kain Fuery had taken over the Basic Military Training Course. And it had yet been determined if unique leadership style would revolutionize basic training or be the downfall of the military.

Ed and the other trainees certainly did enjoy not being yelled at or put down, but at the same time they did not think it necessary to watch Fuery demonstrate and walk through each exercise they did three times before letting them do it on there own. Ed sometimes thought that Fuery acted more like a nervous mother hen than a drill sergeant.

The Higher ups of course did not seem to appreciate Fuerys coddling, but felt they could always rough up the soldiers later in their intermediate training next year.

"Mathews make sure that you keep your rifle tight against your shoulder, before you pull the trigger. And Edward, try and aim first before firing your weapon." Sergeant Fuery admonished gently.

"What's the point sergeant, the gun isn't loaded!" Ed finally said frustrated, getting tired at firing an empty weapon for a full hour. But Fuery wasn't listening and had already moved on to a few soldiers down the line, making sure that their rifles had been cleaned properly. Ed really didn't see the point at aiming at a target, when there was no ammunition. He was sorely tempted to use alchemy to blow his target sky high, just to see Fuery freak out, but decided against it. Besides, he had been given strict orders by both Hughes and Mustang to not use alchemy for the remainder of his 30 days. As horribly as that sounded, it was not that big of a deal for Ed.

Izumi, his Alchemy Teacher had many times while teaching him and his brother restricted them from using alchemy to teach them the finer points of self restraint.

"Alright everyone that's enough for now." Sergeant Fuery called out clapping his hands together. "Its almost lunch, everyone make sure you wash your hands before heading to the mess hall." The majority of the soldiers rolled their eyes, but smiled and headed to the latrines to wash up.

After the hour lunch period, the troupe headed to the changing room, they would be running the obstacle course for the rest of the day and Sergeant Fuery had made it clear that they wear the proper gear that would keep their ankles and limbs safe and protected.

Edward was lacing up his boots when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Fullmetal, may I have a word with you?" Ed heard Sergeant Fuery say in his usual soft voice.

"Yes sir." Ed answered following Kain into the hallway.

"I didn't see you in the mess hall during lunch Fullmetal." Kain said getting quickly to the point. This abrupt observation by the Sergeant made Ed suddenly uncomfortable.

"Uh, yes sir, I …had something I wanted to look up in the library." Ed said, his lips dry. Fuery kept a solid concerned stair at Ed.

"And I don't recall you eating in the mess hall, at any of the meal times yesterday." Fuery waited for Eds excuse but the boy was speechless, he was defiantly taken by surprise.

"I-I was there, you can ask Mathews, he was sitting beside me." Ed finally answered.

"I didn't say you weren't there, I said I did not see you eating." Kain clarified adjusting his glasses. Eds jaw dropped, it was true, he had been sitting in mess hall with the tray in front of him, but he had not eaten. Ed couldn't believe that Fuery had caught that, no one had ever noticed or questioned him about this before. This time Ed didn't have a response. Fuery sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Fullmetal, but I cant in good conscious let you run today's obstacle course knowing that your body may be nutritionally depleted."

"I'm not depleted, I'm fine!" Ed suddenly said, then forced himself to sound casual. "Its just…. Mrs. Hughes home cooking is keeping me full longer" he said forcing a smile.

Fuery blinked,

"That's right you are staying with the Lieutenant Colonel now." He finally said glancing down at his clipboard then looked back at Ed. "Even so Ed you really need at least eat something, at lunch, even if you don't feel like it, the training sessions in the afternoon are about to get very strenuous, I just don't want you passing out on me." Fuery said smiling now.

"Alright, I promise to do better in the future." Ed said smiling a little too wildly.

"Alright then, fallout." The sergeant said watching Ed turn to leave hurriedly.

'I promise alright.' Ed thought to himself. 'Promise to cover my tracks better.' He realized that he had underestimated Fuerys keen eye for detail, and his obsession with safety; he would have to watch that in the future.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"DADDY!!" Elicia's shrill voice squealed loudly as the sound of the front door opening at 5:30.

"Princess!" Hughes said opening his arms widely scooping up the running three-year-old in a grand hug. Ed watched standing behind Hughes, he had learned early on to let Hughes enter the house first when they came home in the evening from Headquarters, lest he get trampled by Elicia who was like a bullet racing to welcome daddy home.

Gracias head appeared from the kitchen watching Hughes carrying their daughter on his shoulders.

"Hey you two, supper will be ready in a minuet," she said cheerily.

"Mommy is making pork chops!" Elicia announced. "…And I helped toss the salad!"

"No fair!" Hughes said playfully. "Mommy said I was my turn to toss the salad!" Hughes then plucked Elicia from his shoulders and tossed her in the air, catching her in his strong hands. The girl let out a squeal of delight.

A smile tugged at Eds lips and he started up the stairs. Elicia suddenly called out.

"Where you going big brudder."

"Oh, I have I have some work I need to finish, I'll be down later."

"Aren't you hungry Ed?" Gracia said setting a pitcher of water on the table.

"No, I am still stuffed from lunch," Ed smiled placing a hand on his stomach and hurriedly climbed the stairs to his room. He let out a sigh flopping on the bed. His stomach growled angrily at him for snubbing it again.

"Sorry pal, but it's for our own good, we deserve this." he said resolutely and took out a sheet of paper from the desk next to his bed and started writing a letter to Al. it had been a total of 5 days since he last saw his brother, and he had so much to tell him. He hoped that he was doing well, and was continuing to study and research all that he could on the philosophers stone while Ed was stuck under house arrest.

The hours past and Eds hunger diminished as he let himself get lost in his letter writing to Al, he heard the clock downstairs chime 11:00 and he stood up and stretch the crick in his neck. He had half expected Hughes or someone to try and coax him down for supper, but was glad that they had left him alone.

The house was quiet as Edward stole downstairs for a drink, the light were out and he assumed everyone was in bed.

He assumed too much.

"Edward." a familiar voice spoke from down the hall. Ed poked his head out from the kitchen and saw a light on in Hughes study. "I would like to have a word with you." Ed wiped the droplets of water from his mouth with his sleeve and walked toward the light of the office.

It was one of the few rooms of the house that Ed had not seen. The door was always closed and Ed didn't not make it a habit of poking his nose inside closed doors. It was surprisingly clean and polished very unlike Hughes office at HQ. Ed assumed this was because of Gracia. There was a large desk with folders neatly arranged, a wall of books shelves organized alphabetically, and a two large winged back leather chairs facing each other at the back. Ed stepped inside the office his mouth slightly open, the door behind him closed Ed turned around seeing Hughes at the door his arms folded. He looked cross.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ed, I am not very happy with you right now. Sit down" he said gesturing over to one of the leather chairs. Ed felt his knees suddenly feel weak as he quickly sat down. Hughes was usually laid back and casual; to see him suddenly so serious was indeed sobering.

"I just got a call from Sergeant Fuery." his heart leapt up, he hoped very much that this was not what it looked like.

"He was concerned because he said that you hadn't eaten today. Or by his record the past few days." Ed swallowed hard, the lack of food in his stomach right now making him feel worse. "So am I assuming that what you told Gracia earlier this evening was a lie?"

Ed hated that Hughes had put it on that foot.

"Yes, sir." he managed pressing his lips together tightly.

"Why." Hughes said this with intensity not taking his Eyes off of the boy before him.

"You wouldn't understand " Ed finally said, feeling now a bit of anger at Fuery for being a snitch.

"Why don't you give me a chance."

"No. Its none of your business what I do, or why." Ed blurted out his face growing crimson. He felt he would rather die than admit his reasons.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ed but from the moment you were placed under my care, your well-being and safety became my business." Hughes leaned forward so that Ed had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"If you don't want to tell me why you have decided to starve yourself, fine! But I will not let you endanger yourself like this. Myself and others care about you too much to see you go down that path." Hughes then stood up and crossed over to his desk.

Ed felt himself sink down into the leather chair a bit, feeling deflated. He had no cause to shut Hughes out like that; especially after all he had done for him, not to mention Al.

The young Alchemist sighed.

"I'm sorry." Hughes he said quietly. "I understand you and Fuery are just trying to look out for me, but-" Ed stopped short as he watched Hughes return from his desk, an amber colored wooden paddle in his hand. The color drained from Eds face as Hughes held it out and placed it in Edwards's hands.

"Edward, I want you to know just how serious I am about this." Hughes said, his voice even. "What you are doing to yourself is dangerous and destructive, just as dangerous as running out into a busy street." He paused, Eds mind of course flashed back to a few days ago when Elicia had chased her ball into the road.

"Now if it takes a painful reminder across your seat to get you to realize the seriousness of this behavior then so be it."

Hughes words combined with the austere object in his hands created a sudden rush of fear flood Eds mind.

"But," Hughes continued. "If you feel you a lesson like this is not necessary, then you may go to the kitchen, I know for a fact that Gracia has a plate of leftovers saved out for you in the fridge." Ed suddenly looked up; relief painted on his face as he quickly stood.

"Thank you sir, I-" Ed awkwardly handed the paddle to Hughes. "I'll be in the kitchen." Hughes smiled watching the boy make a hasty exit.

It never ceased to amaze him how sometimes just a show of force was enough to get a job done.

'_Then again, knowing Edward_.' …Hughes thought returning to his desk still holding the paddle. "Better keep this somewhere handy."

--Authors Note--

Close Call!…Edward is walking on this ice right now. I like not making Hughes "Paddle Happy" you can rest assure that he will not discipline Ed without fair warning, and for a very good reason.


	7. All Through The Night

Ed awoke in a paniced frenzy, his heart pounding, cold sweat dripping down his neck

All through the Night

Ed awoke in a panicked frenzy, his heart pounding, and cold sweat dripping down his neck. He had been dreaming that dream again. The dream that always made him wake-up crying out for his brother Alphonse; the cursed dream that replayed that horrible night so many years ago when Al had lost his body.

Ever so often Ed's subconscious would decide to awaken those painful memories forcing him to relive his mistake in his dreams. In the past he would wake up to Al at his side, letting him know every thing was all right. But this time Ed woke up alone.

Guilts icy fingers once again wrapped themselves around Edwards core. He shuttered at the sensation of tangible shame eating away at him.

The first rays of the morning sun touched the eastern sky outside his window. He thought he could hear the faintest sounds of stirring down stairs. Ed got out of bed the monster of remorse getting up with him.

"Morning Edward." Gracia said in her usual cheery way, She scraped a serving of eggs onto Eds plate. He smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks Mrs. Hughes" he tried returning her cheer, but failed. His mind recalled the night before, his little chat with Hughes; he picked up his fork and poked the eggs. He had practically promised the Lieutenant Colonel that he would not starve himself; his own stomach had been grateful last night. But now that familiar feeling began to overtake him.

'_You dare to eat while your brother cannot_.' it whispered to him. '_You don't deserve to consume your fill while your brother suffers because of what you did to him. You worthless piece of sh_-'

"Good morning Edward." Hughes said making his usual appearance at breakfast, a copy of the morning edition in his hands.

Seeing Hughes Ed forked a mouthful of eggs into his mouth. Partly to keep from having to speak to him and partly because he didn't want to chance him admonishing his eating. But Hughes never brought up the subject, or even hinted at it all during breakfast.

"We better get going Ed," Hughes said finishing up the last of his coffee.

"Alright, I'll be right there I forgot something upstairs." Ed said excusing himself and practically running upstairs to the bathroom. He knew what he had to do, he had promised Hughes he would eat, but he had not promised him he would keep it down. Ed took a deep breath, '_your deserve this_' the voice prodded him. '_This is the only way of making it right_.' Ed closed his eyes then expelled his breakfast.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"ROY, have you heard the latest news!" Maes Hughes said bursting into Mustangs office.

"What, that your late for our 3:15 meeting?" Mustang said annoyed not looking up from the papers he was sighing.

"No, you clock watching freak!" Hughes answered thrusting a photograph under the Colonels nose. "Elisa has taken up a new hobby…finger-painting, can you believe it.!!"

"Its hard to believe Hughes, now where is that roster that I asked you for last week ." Mustang said a touch of frustration lining his words.

"Fine, fine, if you're going to be that way about it." Hughes said acting miffed as he pocketed his picture and dropped the file on Mustangs desk. "I guess, you're still mad about losing that bet." Hughes plopped down in the chair facing Roy and propped his feet on Mustangs desk.

"Speaking of, how has Fullmetal been behaving himself, I mean at home." Roy said thumbing thought he report.

"He has had a few bumps but that's to be expected considering all he had been through. Sometimes I wonder how he has managed to keep his sanity this long."

"He's a tough kid." Mustangs voice betrayed a hint of admiration.

"Not as tough as he would like everyone to think." Roy raised an eyebrow but said nothing letting Hughes continue.

"He's a good kid though….and after this past week, I think we have made it past the worst of it."

"Colonel Mustang!, HUGHES!!" the door to Roys office burst open revealing a red face solider who was panting it was obvious he had been running full out. "Sergeant Fuery sent me to get you, Its Fullmetal!!..he has passed out on the obstacle course!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward had no idea what had happened, one minuet he had been climbing the 20-foot vertical rope climb, and the next he was laying flat on his back in Hughes office. he could hear the alarmed voice of Sergeant Fuery grow louder and he gained consciousness.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel this is my fault, maybe if I had tested the rope first, or made sure that Edward was properly hydrated or if I had only-"

"Fuery, you are one of the best drill Sergeant this military has seen in decades, you don't have any reason to beat yourself up over this. I have already received the doctor's medical report; this had nothing to do with your training procedures." Fuery gave an audible sigh and Hughes dismissed him.

Fullmetal heard the door close. it was an awkward moment, As much as Ed wanted to feign unconsciousness, he knew he was only delaying the inevitable, he took a breath and sat up, and was surprised at how much better he felt. Before he passed out, his muscles had been feeling fatigue and he had sharp pains in his abdomen. Now his head felt clear and his body was relaxed.

"Feeling better?" Hughes voice sounded from his desk, Ed looked up and saw he wasn't even looking at him. Ed bit his bottom lip.

"Yes, sir I do.

"Well you should, after the doctors examined you and found you dehydrated and your blood sugar levels rock bottom. They had to give you an IV, and several injections to stabilize your system." Ed looked down at his arm and saw the small bruise left over from the needles entry point. He was glad he had been unconscious for that part.

"Ed I cant begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you. I don't understand why you insist on putting your self at risk like this. I was sure after last night you understood how serious this is." Hughes now stood up, his face looking grave. "I had hoped it would not come to this, I thought maybe if I showed you some slack you would come around on your own." Hughes looked away a pained look on his usually optimistic face "I guess I was wrong."

Ed felt awful, what Hughes had said felt like a slap to his face.

"You lied to me Edward. The doctors report says your throat and esophagus had signs of induced vomiting, and by the scar tissue, he says it's been something going on for a long time."

Ed looked away his jaw set, his face red, he felt the familiar stubbornness rise in his chest defiant.

"Its not that big a deal." he muttered in a heavy voice. He felt his stomach tighten at his words, then without a seconds warning he felt himself hoisted from where he sat, his world spilling over and he found himself staring at the floor. A sudden shock of pain exploded over the seat of his pants.

Hughes had the boy pinned to across his lap delivering a set of solid swats with the all too familiar paddle.

"This Edward…. IS- A- VERY- BIG- DEAL!" Hughes said punctuating his words with each blow to Eds posterior.

Ed had been so overcome by shock it took him a full 30 seconds to realize what was happening to him. Hughes was spanking him, and very hard by the feel of it. Ed gasped and struggled to get away, but Hughes had him in a vice like grip, his arm pinned behind him.

"OW! STOP..W-why are you DOING THIS! OW!" Ed said still struggling, the burning in his backside starting to become unbearable with each smack.

"Because, you apparently don't take hints very well." Hughes said landing each stroke evenly and precisely. "You have lied to me, you have no regard for your own safety, and if someone doesn't get through to you soon you're going to find yourself 6 feet deep!"

A dry sob caught in Eds dry throat. Not only from the thrashing Hughes was giving him, but from the reality of what the man had just said. Edward gritted his teeth he ceased trying to escape Hughes, but he was resolved to not cry, even though he could not help but yelp at every blow.

"I'm Sorry Hughes, PLEASE STOP!" Ed tried, hoping an apology could end Hughes resolve to set his tail on fire.

"Why are you doing this Ed." Hughes said ignoring Fullmetals plea. "Is it some stupid endurance thing?" Hughes said landing a particularly hard swat right on Eds sit spot. Ed jerked his head and let out a harsh cry.

"NO!"

"Trying to prove, you're a tough guy."

"NO!!" Ed wailed this time. Hughes wasn't letting up, determined to get to the bottom of this issue.

"Trying to impress some girl!?"

"I'M DOING IT FOR MY BROTHER!" Ed suddenly cried out this time tears running down his face, Hughes stopped half swing, as the boy on his lap suddenly crumbled into heart wrenching sobs. "I-its my fault…its all my fault." he repeated his shoulders shaking, Hughes reached and pulled Ed up and held him closely, letting him cry out the tears of guilt that had been haunting him for so long.

"Its my fault that Alphonse is trapped in that metal armor, Hughes, Its my fault that he cant eat, or feel anything anymore. Its not fair that I get to enjoy the very basics in life when he feels nothing because of me." Eds crying became harder as he spilled all his most dark thoughts. Hughes held him in the embrace, feeling the boys tremble and shake as he finally released the horrible monster inside that had enslaved him in the vicious circle of self-abuse.

Slowly Eds cries and confessions faded away leaving Hughes brushing away the streaks of tears that trailed down Eds red swollen cheeks.

"You know Ed, you could have made this a lot easier on yourself if you would have just told me this from the very beginning." Hughes said setting Edward back on his feet.

Ed shrugged his shoulders letting out a sigh. "To tell you the truth Lieutenant Colonel, right now I wish I had." He said rubbing his backside. Hughes let out a chuckle; it felt good to Ed to see the man not displeased with him anymore.

"A good nights rest and you will be as good as new." Hughes said standing. "Lets head home, it's the weekend, and if I am not mistaken Gracia is making stew tonight."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward was never so glad to as they pulled into the driveway of Hughes house; the boy was exhausted and quite hungry, though Hughes advised him to take it easy on his first meal he was planning to keep down.

Ed opened the front door and prepared to leap to one side to avoid Elicia when he felt something slam full force into him.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse said his voice on the verge of a squeal as he had grabbed Edward and picked him up off his feet in a huge hug.

"AL!!" Ed gasped in utter shock trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't allowed to see each other!"

"Oh! Ed, isn't it wonderful! Mustang fixed it so I can stay on weekends since you don't have training those days!" Al said, his metallic ringing voice sounding like music to Edwards's ears.

"Oh, Alphonse I have missed you so much." Ed said pressing his face against Als cool metal body. Tears for the second time that day spilled over Eds cheeks.

"Brother, you're crying! Are you alright?"

"Oh Al I have never been more alright. Lets go inside, I have so much to tell you."

--The End--

--Authors Notes--

Yes, it's finally the end, please don't shed too many tears….I honestly feel I have written this one to its full. I had so much fun writing this and enjoyed writing Edwards reality-based issues; And the comfort and love that Hughes could give him, even when he had to give him some tough love. ;) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, as they have been the driving force in continuing this story.


End file.
